Un choix à faire
by Frieza82
Summary: Jasmine est contre le mariage et repousse tous ses prétendants. Alors le sultan décide d'organiser une épreuve à laquelle Jasmine ne pourra se soustraire. (Jasmine / Jafar) Evaluez s'il vous plaît :)
1. Chapter 1

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à Disney.**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire sur mon couple préféré j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :) L'intrigue m'est venu comme ça alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas la partager avec vous peut-être que certains aimeront. :) S'il vous plait laissez des commentaires c'est important pour moi. Maintenant bonne lecture ! :D**

 **A oui et juste pour situer le contexte, Jasmine vient de renvoyer le prince Harmed. Le sultan est alors furieux contre sa fille et elle n'a donc jamais rencontré Aladdin.**

Le sultan avait convoqué sa fille et son vizir dans la salle du trône. Il n'en pouvait plus... Hier sa fille avait encore rejeté le dernier prétendant qui c'était présenté devant elle. Et le pire c'est que son tigre avait participé au départ du prince. Après s'être sentit humilié, il avait quitté le palais, un bout de tissu manquant à son derrière...

"Jasmine, tu as repoussé tous les prétendants qui se sont présentés à toi... Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi. J'ai donc dû prendre une décision." commença le sultan.

Jafar au côté de celui-ci ne perdit pas une miette de ce qui ce disait dans la pièce.

"J'ai envoyé une invitation aux autres princes de l'orient afin d'organiser une sorte de concours. Tous les princes vont devoirs t'embrasser et tu choisiras celui qui t'embrasseras comme tu l'a toujours rêvé... Bien sûr, tu auras les yeux bandés pour ne pas voir celui qui t'embrasseras. Et c'est non négociable Jasmine, tous se passera demain."

"Quoi ?! J'espère que tu plaisante ?!" cria t-elle, furieuse.

"Non Jasmine."

Jafar surpris de cette nouvelle, se tourna vers le sultan. "Heu votre altesse, je ne pense que cela soit une bonne idée..." commença t-il. Cette situation mettait en échec tous ses plans. En effet, jusqu'ici la princesse avait refusé tous ses prétendants et c'était une bonne chose pour lui, car cela lui permettait d'approfondir ses recherches pour devenir sultan à son tour...

"Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?" demanda le sultan.

"Eh bien, il n'est pas prudent d'accorder la main de votre fille à un prince que nous ne connaissons pas... Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont princes qu'ils sont forcément digne de confiance ou de votre fille..." tenta Jafar, adressant un regard bref vers la princesse. Elle lui rendit son regard et sa fureur baissa d'un cran, espérant que son père écouterait son vizir.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour cela Jafar. Jasmine doit trouver un époux et c'est notre dernière solution."

"Mais..." Jafar voulu le persuader mais il fut couper par le sultan.

"Non Jafar ma décision est prise !" Alors le vizir ne dit plus rien. Il serra les dents, frustré.

"Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour venir demain !" cria Jasmine, de nouveau en colère.

"Tu n'a pas le choix ! Si tu avais choisi un prétendant comme il se devait, tu n'en serais pas là !"

"Tout les prétendants qui sont venues étaient tous des idios ! Je ne viendrai pas !"

"Si tu refuse, ton tigre mourra..." souffla le sultan qui avait espéré ne pas devoir en arriver là. Il savait que son animal lui était très cher. Elle avait son tigre depuis de longues années maintenant et il était comme son meilleur ami à qui elle racontait tous.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'oseras pas..."

"Si Jasmine je le ferai. Tu ne me laisse plus le choix ! Je ne veux pas que tu finisse tes jours seuls et tu es en âge de te marier."

Jasmine sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et partit sans dire un mot, folle de rage. Elle savait que cette fois, elle ne pourrait désobéir à la volonté de son père et elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de perdre Rajah, il était son seul ami...

Jafar ne savait quoi faire à cet instant. Si la princesse épousait un de ces princes inutiles, c'est lui qui sera sultan... pensa Jafar. Il ne pouvait le toléré et savoir cela le rendait furieux. Il aurait pu hypnotiser le sultan pour qu'il renonce à cette décision stupide, mais les princes étaient déjà convoqué et hypnotiser tant de personnes relèverait de l'exploit. Il serait très compliqué d'agir ainsi sans éveiller les soupçons. Il devait trouver une solution, mais en trouver une d'ici demain semblait impossible. Sauf si...

Jafar toussota et décida de tenter sa chance. Après tout, c'était la dernière chose à faire.

"Votre altesse, je me propose comme prétendant pour votre fille..."

"Quoi ? Mais enfin Jafar qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous n'êtes pas prince, puis vous êtes bien plus vieux que Jasmine. Et je doute qu'elle apprécie le fait que vous essayez de la conquérir." lui dit le sultan.

Agacé et comprenant que le sultan ne céderait pas, il prit sa canne cobra à deux main et s'avança plus près du sultan.

"Vous allez me laisser participer à cette maudite épreuve, et vous n'aurez aucune réaction particulière quand j'embrasserai la princesse." souffla t-il pour envoûter le sultan. Il sourit légèrement à la mention d'embrasser la jeune femme. Evidemment, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il s'était déjà imaginer à embrasser la jeune, et plus encore... Mais penser que cela allait vraiment arriver le fit sourire grandement. Finalement, il y avait peut-être quelque avantage dans cette épreuve...

"Je vous laisserai participer au concours... et je n'aurai aucune réaction particulière..." répéta le sultan d'une voix robotique, les yeux devenu rouge par l'hypnotisme.

"Bien." Jafar sourit et partit, laissant le sultan seul.

Maintenant dans sa chambre, Jasmine laissa éclater sa colère. Elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce. Soudain, elle vit son animal poilu sortir de l'ombre, se diriger vers elle.

"Oh Rajah..." elle se mit à genoux et enveloppa sa bête dans ses bras. Celui-ci, inconscient de ce qui la mettait dans cet état, se contenta de répondre à son étreinte chaleureuse et fit des mouvements de tête vers elle pour la câliner. Elle sourit légèrement et entendit un bruit de frappe à sa porte.

"Entrez !" autorisa t-elle en se remettant debout. Elle vit le vizir de son père pousser la porte et pénétrer dans la pièce.

"Princesse." salua t'il en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle. A sa vue, Rajah grogna et sortit les griffes.

"Rajah du calme ! File..." ordonna t'elle au tigre. Celui-ci écouta et partit, les laissant seul. "Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Vous voulez quelque chose ?"

"Princesse, je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vient de se passer." commença Jafar, la trouvant étrangement calme. Si il était venu jusqu'ici, c'était principalement pour voir comment se sentait la princesse par rapport à la situation. Il voulait également l'attendrir, car si jamais il réussissait à être choisit par elle, il voulait qu'elle l'accepte comme époux. Car même si il parvenait à être choisit, rien ne garantissait que la princesse accepte ce mariage en découvrant qui elle avait désigné comme vainqueur... Etant donné qu'il n'était pas prince, elle pourrait s'en servir comme excuse pour se plaindre à son père et Jafar ne pourrait pas l'hypnotiser indéfiniment pour qu'il oblige sa fille à l'épouser. Se rendre agréable pour elle serait donc surement judicieux...

"Hmmm vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Après tout vous non plus n'étiez pas au courant de cette idée stupide... D'ailleurs, vous vous y êtes même opposé et je vous en remerci, même si cela n'a pas été concluant."

Jafar esquissa un sourire à cette remarque, pensant qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

"Parfois il arrive que votre père soit plus têtu que vous princesse." dit-il en gardant son sourire. La jeune femme sourit en retour avant de reprendre la parole.

"Pourquoi vous êtes vous opposé à cette idée ? Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, c'est la première fois que nous semblons être en accord sur quelque chose."

"Oh et bien, je pense qu'il est injuste de vous faire subir une telle chose. Injuste n'est même pas assez fort pour décrire ce que j'en pense. J'aurai aimé faire changer d'avis votre père..." Evidemment, Jafar ne pouvait révéler la raison principale pour avoir agit ainsi.

"Hmmm je vois. Tant pis ce n'est pas grave. J'aurai dû me douter que ce jour arriverai étant donné tout les princes que j'ai rejeté... Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé cela. Devoir embrasser tous ces hommes pour déterminer qui embrasse le mieux... C'est vraiment ridicule, comme si un simple baiser pouvait me faire tomber amoureuse d'un homme. C'est tellement humiliant..." souffla Jasmine en laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue. En voyant cela, Jafar compatit... Il est vrai que sa position n'était pas facile. Il s'avança lentement vers elle et amena sa main délicatement sur sa joue, essuyant la larme qui coulait.

"Ca va aller Jasmine..." soupira t'il. Jasmine fut surprise, c'était la première fois que le vizir se montrait aussi compréhensif avec elle. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom sans y mettre le titre de princesse. Jafar se surpris lui-même en faisant preuve d'autant de compassion à son égard. Elle haussa le visage vers lui, une nouvelle larme coula et elle laissa sa tête tomber sur son torse. Jafar, prit au dépourvu, ne savait plus comment réagir. Il s'attendait à être repoussé, ou qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, mais non. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, Jasmine s'écarta de lui et sécha sa larme.

"Vous devriez y aller. Merci d'être venu, parler m'a fait du bien." se contenta t'elle en partant vers son balcon, laissant Jafar seul. Celui-ci ne savait quoi penser de la princesse. Elle ne semblait pas le détester, mais elle ne semblait pas être attaché plus que cela... Son geste précédent n'était dû qu'au chagrin qu'elle ressentait, rien de plus. Bon au moins nos relations ne sont pas conflictuelle, c'est le plus important, pensait le vizir avant de partir, laissant la princesse seul dans ses pensées.

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila le 2ème chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)**

 _ **Juste à titre d'information, dans ce chapitre le prince Ali fait une apparition mais je tiens à préciser qu'il n'est pas le Aladdin que nous connaissons. Ce prince Ali est réellement prince, et n'a jamais été un rat des rues** **ce qui le rend un peu plus 'snob')** **. Donc pas de génie, pas de carpet, pas d'Abu...**_

Le lendemain la princesse se prépara lentement, malgré sa volonté à échapper à cette journée. Elle faisait tout pour retarder l'inévitable, mais en entendant la musique qui accueillait les princes dans la salle du trône, elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes... Elle aurait aimé que cette journée n'arrive jamais. Une tempête de sable aurait pu se déverser sur la ville qu'elle ne s'en serait pas soucié... C'était égoïste peut-être, mais elle préférerai mille fois reconstruire Agrabah de ses mains plutôt que d'avoir à subir cette journée... Ce n'était vraiment pas une manière de choisir un prince pour un mariage, surtout que cette fois, elle ne verrai même pas les prétendants. Elle ne pu retenir une larme couler le long de son visage et partit tristement vers la salle du trône.

Le sultan était sur son fauteuil royal, tous les princes étaient maintenant arrivés. Jafar lui, était debout au côté du souverain comme à son habitude. Il refoula une nausée à l'idée d'embrasser la princesse. En réalité, ce n'était pas embrasser la princesse qui le dérangeait, bien au contraire il en mourrait d'envie et en avait souvent rêvé... Non ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de l'embrasser après tout ces hommes ici présent... Il aurait voulu être le seul à la goûter, sentir ses douces lèvres sur les siennes, vierge de toute tentation masculine... Mais savoir que sa jolie bouche serait salit par celle de tout ces abrutis l'énervait au plus haut point. Une si belle fleur du désert ne s'offre pas à n'importe qui... Il tourna les yeux vers le sultan d'un air méprisant. Comment pouvait-il infliger cela à sa fille ? Quelle humiliation pensait-il... Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant un garde royal venir vers eux et chuchoter quelques mots au sultan. Celui-ci le congédia d'un geste bref de la tête avant de se lever.

"Messieurs, il est temps ! S'il vous plait tournez-vous, je vous rappelle que la princesse ne doit pas voir vos visages..." ordonna le sultan. A ces mots, certains des hommes se mirent à ricaner face à la situation. Le sultan d'Agrabah devait vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver là. Une épreuve pareil...on avait jamais vu cela dans aucun des royaumes de l'Orient. Il est bon également à souligner que la princesse Jasmine avait fait parler d'elle avec son entêtement... Il était évident que certains des princes présent aujourd'hui n'étaient là que pour être celui qui ferai fondre la princesse, pour pouvoir la présenter comme un trophé et ainsi se vanter d'être l'homme ayant réussit à apprivoiser la femme la plus obstiné de tous les royaumes réunis...

La jeune femme arriva et Jafar n'avait toujours pas rejoint les princes. D'ailleurs il ne comptait pas le faire, il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons auprès de la princesse. Et puis, on ne mélange pas les ânes avec le maître berger... se moqua Jafar.

Jasmine se mit face aux princes et les observa. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était leurs costumes. Certains étaient étonnements grands, d'autres effroyablement petits. Même de dos, ils avaient tous l'air imbécile pensait-elle. Tous là à attendre pour embrasser la princesse d'Agrabah... Aucun ne semblait se soucier de la situation, comme si cette épreuve paraissait normal à leurs yeux. Il est évident que les hommes présents aujourd'hui n'étaient motivés que par le pouvoir ou l'argent pensait Jasmine. Comment pourraient-ils être ici pour l'amour sachant qu'ils acceptaient ces conditions et qu'ils n'avaient, pour la plupart, jamais vu la princesse...? Elle serra les dents de frustration et vit son père au loin faire un signe à un garde, afin que celui-ci vienne jusqu'à elle pour lui bander les yeux. Elle vit un léger tissu noir passer devant ses yeux avant de venir se coller sur ses paupières. Elle était maintenant totalement aveugle. Elle s'était attendu à pouvoir apercevoir quelques détails des choses en face d'elle en regardant vers le bas...espérant que le tissu ne se soit pas ajusté aux formes de son visage. Mais visiblement, il ne fallait pas y songer. Le garde avait tellement bien installé le tissu sur sa peau qu'elle ne voyait que du noir... Puis la voix de son père la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

"Je rappelle à tout le monde que vous allez passer un par un pour embrasser la princesse, et celui qu'elle choisira épousera ma fille. Nous pouvons commencer Jasmine ?"

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé que non, que jamais elle ne serait prête pour faire une chose pareil. Mais cette fois, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire. "Oui..." affirma t-elle d'une voix mal maîtrisée. Elle refoula une nausée à l'idée de tous ces hommes qui allaient l'embrasser, tandis que le tissu sur sa joue venait éponger une larme qui commençait à couler...

"Très bien. Prince Harmed..." invita le sultan. Au nom du prince, Jasmine voulu hurler et s'enfuir loin d'içi. Elle le détestait... Il avait un air prétentieux et supérieur qu'elle ne supportait pas ! La seul fois qu'il avait essayé de la courtiser, il n'avait fait que venter tous ses 'exploits' avec ses maîtresses, lui disant que si elle devenait sa femme, elle pourrait être aussi satisfaite que toutes les autres... En entendant cela, Jasmine ne lui avait accordé aucune réponse, aucune attention et avait, d'un simple regard, ordonné à son tigre de le chasser de son jardin. Il était ainsi repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, un morceau de tissu manquant à son fut... Comme si venter ses exploits sexuels était une manière de charmer quelqu'un... Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit de la partit. Si elle pouvait, elle lâcherait de nouveau son tigre sur lui à l'instant même. Elle le laisserait peut-être même le dévorer... Un léger sourire lui échappa en imaginant la scène. Pour elle, il était déjà éliminé avant même d'avoir tenter sa chance. Pendant qu'elle repensait à tout cela, le prince était maintenant installé devant elle.

"C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir princesse." chuchota t-il d'un air supérieur.

"Le plaisir est loin d'être partagé..."

Agacé, il ne donna pas de réponse et approcha son visage, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la princesse avec force. Son baiser était dur et froid, sans aucune passion. De toute évidence, ses soi-disant exploits sexuels n'étaient que pur mensonge... Comment une femme pourrait aimé sentir cet homme l'embrasser ? Peut-être étaient-elles payés pour faire croire a un plaisir inexistant, peut-être ont-elles simplement simulés en espérant devenir plus qu'une simple maîtresse... ou alors la mort les attendaient si le prince n'était pas satisfait...? Ces raisons semblaient bien plus probables que ce qu'il avait pu raconter à la jeune princesse d'Agrabah...

"Je suis sûr que vous avez aimé. Les femmes comme vous aime la brutalité et la soumission..." souffla t-il avec un léger sourire.

A ces mots, Jasmine ne pu se retenir et le gifla de toute ses forces. Face au geste, le sultan se leva de son siège et les princes prirent un air inquiet, soudain effrayé de subir le même sort que ce pauvre prince en costume rose... De son côté, Jafar ne pu retenir un rire face à cette agression de la part de la jeune femme. Le souverain regarda son vizir et celui-ci toussota légèrement afin de faire disparaître son amusement. Il ignorait ce que cet idiot avait dit à Jasmine mais visiblement, cela ne lui a pas plu...

"Jasmine !" hurla le sultan, replongeant son regard sur sa fille.

Mais la princesse n'y pretta pas attention et s'adressa au prince en face d'elle.

"Vous êtes méprisable ! Je préférerai finir mes jours seuls que de devoir vous embrasser à nouveau, si on peut appeler cette chose embrasser !" s'énerva Jasmine, entendant son père courir vers elle. Le prince serra les dents mais en voyant le sultan arriver, il prit un air consterné et partit furieux vers les grandes portes de la salle du trône.

"C'est la deuxième fois que votre fille m'humilie ainsi ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester içi une minute de plus !" Hurla Harmed avant de claquer la porte derière lui, n'attendant aucune réponse.

"Parfait personne ne vous retient..." souffla Jasmine à elle-même. Le voyant déjà partit, le sultan se tourna vers sa fille.

"Jasmine ! Qu'as-tu fait ?! Tu ne vas pas gifler tout les princes quand même ?!" s'énerva le sultan, se demandant s'il n'allait pas la gifler à son tour.

"Si ils se montrent aussi méprisable que celui-ci alors distribuer des claques deviendra chose habituelle aujourd'hui !" dit-elle d'une voix forte afin que tout le monde l'entende. Le vizir sourit à sa remarque. Elle était tellement sauvage pensait-il. Si il ne voulait pas s'en prendre une à son tour, il avait intérêt à faire attention à la façon dont il procèderai avec elle...

"Rhooooo, Jasmine fait un effort s'il te plait..." plaida son père. En l'absence de réponse, il retourna sur son siège royale. Il posa son bras sur l'accoudoir et laissa sa tête tomber dans la paume de sa main, d'un air désespéré.

"Prince ali !" appela le sultan.

Le dit prince approcha lentement, craintif de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Voyant la princesse plus ou moins calme, il mit ses mains timidement sur sa taille et l'embrassa délicatement. A sa grande honte, Jasmine trouva le baiser assez agréable, très tendre, sans aucune brutalité. En faite ce baiser était l'exacte opposé du précédent.

Il repartit sans dire un mot et le prochain s'avança. Avec horreur, Jasmine fut forcer d'embrasser une dizaine de prince, les baisers étaient plus dure les uns que les autres. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait que cette journée prenne fin. Non, qu'elle ne soit jamais arrivé... Elle avait l'impression d'être une fille de plaisir... Comment son père pouvait la traiter comme ça ? pensait-elle.

Jafar n'avait rien perdu rien de la scène, un sourire lui avait échapper en voyant l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de Jasmine après le passage de certains princes. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était risqué pensait-il, mais il était certain qu'en utilisant se stratagème, il serait démarqué de tous les autres. Il sourit en se voyant déjà vainqueur et se tourna vers le sultan, son sceptre à la main...

"Votre altesse, je m'absente quelques minutes. Je serais de retour pour passer à la fin de l'épreuve comme convenu. Faites patienter la princesse si il le faut..." chuchota Jafar à l'oreille du sultan, tandis que celui-ci avait les yeux fixé sur les rubis rouges du serpent doré...

"Je...ferais patienter la princesse..." répéta t-il d'une voix dénué d'émotion. Jafar partit ensuite rapidemment vers sa salle privé, un sourire aux lèvres.

Jasmine de son côté, prenait sur elle pour ne pas vomir au contact du prince Youssef. Ses mains rugueuse sur son coup et son haleine nauséabonde emplissant ses narines quand il se retirait de ses lèvres pour la complimenter de son habilité à embrasser... Elle ne répondit sous aucun prétexte et le laissa partir, ne voulant pas qu'il ouvre la bouche une fois de plus... Il ne restait maintenant que deux participants, ce cauchemar allait enfin prendre fin, seulement pour laisser place au suivant... En effet après cette effroyable journée, elle allait devoir faire face à son futur mari pour ensuite passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés...

Le sultan invita l'avant dernier participant à rejoindre sa fille, et se leva en apercevant son vizir revenir auprès de lui.

"Jafar tout va bien ?" demanda t-il d'une voix basse.

"Bien sûr mon seigneur, tout va très bien." répondit simplement l'homme vêtu de noir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers la princesse et l'observa se crisper tandis qu'elle embrassait le dernier prince. Oui, son plan allait marché c'était une évidence pensait-il, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous voici le 3ème chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Laissez-moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez merci :)**

 ** _Je tiens à répondre à la personne nommé 'Ange' (tu n'as pas de compte je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message privé :( ) : J'ai remarqué que tu avais commenté plusieurs chapitres de différentes de mes histoires et je t'en remercie. Mais sache que je suis débutante en écriture de story et j'ai encore du mal avec les descriptions. Je ne suis pas une écrivain professionnelle ne l'oublie pas L'enjeu du chapitre précédent n'était pas de décrire le passage de chaque prince, cela aurait été beaucoup trop long. Ensuite, je peux comprendre que tu n'aime pas ce couple c'est ton avis, et tes commentaires sont pour la plupart justifiés bien que je n'en comprenne pas certains mais bon ;) Je voulais juste te remercier du temps que tu prend pour mes histoires mais je te préviens que mes histoires seront majoritairement/voir totalement basé sur ce couple (juste pour te prévenir). Sur ce, à bientôt :)_**

Jafar se tourna vers le sultan, son sceptre face à lui.

"Je pense que c'est à mon tour..." souffla t-il simplement. Alors le sultan se leva : "Bien, Jasmine il ne reste plus qu'une personne."

A ces mots, Jasmine se sentit soulagé. Cette torture allait bientôt prendre fin. Elle ne répondit pas, ne fit aucun geste et attendit simplement que le dernier prince s'avance vers elle. Jafar fit un léger sourire et commença à marcher vers elle. En passant devant les princes, il les entendit marmonner quelques mécontentements sur le fait que le sultan avait accepter que son vizir participe à cet épreuve... De quel droit un vizir pouvait se prétendre digne d'une princesse, pensaient la majorité des jeunes hommes. Maintenant hors d'atteinte des princes et à une dizaine de pas de la princesse, Jafar porta sa main à son veston et en sortit une fiole jaune. Il retira délicatement le bouchon en liège qui empêchait le liquide de s'échapper et porta le flacon à sa bouche. Il ingéra le contenu et sentit un picotement se propager dans sa gorge. La potion avait pour effet de changer le sons de sa voix... Ainsi, la princesse ne pourrait pas le reconnaître. Il remit le flacon dans son costume et était maintenant face à la princesse. Il attendit quelques instants, une sensation étrange l'envahit, il ne saurait la décrire c'était si étrange de se retrouver ainsi face à elle pour ces raisons... Il inspira un bon coup et fit un pas vers elle avant de prendre la parole.

"Princesse Jasmine..." salua t-il. En ne constatant aucune surprise de sa part, il comprit que sa potion avait marché et qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnue. "Je... je ne vous embrasserai pas..." informa t-il à contre-cœur. Bien qu'il en avait très envie, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il gagnerait le cœur de la princesse pensait-il. En effet, ayant discuté avec elle la veille, il connaissait son ressentit concernant cette épreuve : elle détestait cette idée... Une bande de guignol faisant la queue pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur pour embrasser une fille... : ce n'est pas ce que la princesse cherchait et il le savait. Il était certain que de cette manière, il serait démarqué de tous les autres.

"Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Que faites-vous ici dans ce cas ?" demanda t-elle, intrigué par ce nouveau personnage.

"Je comprend ce que vous traverser en se moment princesse. Et je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne comprend pas que l'on vous ai obligé à faire une chose pareil. Vous ne méritez pas cela... On ne choisit pas un époux sur sa façon d'embrasser c'est ridicule. Et si je suis ici, c'est parce que je voudrais que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas seul princesse..." Jafar se surprit à dire ces mots. En tant normal, jamais il n'aurait déballer un discours pareil, mais dans le cas présent, les enjeux étaient bien trop important. Il tendit le bras vers son visage et sa main vint caresser tendrement sa joue.

"Je suis désolé pour tout ce que vous subissez princesse Jasmine..." dit-il en laissant tomber sa main lentement avant de reculer de quelques pas. Ne la voyant pas réagir, il se retourna et repartit vers les princes totalement inconscients de ce qui s'était passé avec la princesse. Cependant, tout le monde semblait avoir remarqué qu'aucun baiser n'avait eu lieu...

Jasmine était bouche-bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle n'avait même pas trouver les mots pour répondre à cet homme. Sa voix était plutôt grave mais restait douce à la fois. C'était étrange, mais elle trouvait que ce ton de voix lui était familier.

"Jasmine..." Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant son père l'appeler. "Qui choisis-tu ?" demanda t-il, toujours sur son trône.

Jasmine fut géné à cette question, les rôles semblaient inversés... Les princes étaient devenu une liste d'objet dont elle devait extraire celui qu'elle jugeait par un simple baiser, mieux que les autres. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se remémora les princes qui étaient venu jusqu'à elle. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas oublié ce mystérieux prince qui avait refusé de se plier à cette épreuve absurde. Même si elle pensait savoir qui choisir, elle n'osait pas prendre de décision. Tout cela était vraiment humiliant pensait-elle. Quelques longue seconde passèrent avant que son père ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Alors elle se mit enfin à parler.

"Le...le dernier..." finit-elle par dire, hésitante. Après tout, il était le seul à se démarquer des autres. Il était différent... Soudain, un brouhaha se fit entendre du côté des princes. Ceux-ci commencèrent à prostester contre le choix de la jeune.

"C'est inadmissible ! Il n'a même pas embrassé la princesse et c'est lui qui est choisit !" criai un des hommes.

"Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui ! Il n'a pas le droit d'être choisit !" renchérit un deuxième. Puis tous les autres se mirent à hocher la tête en levant les bras, approuvant leurs paroles. Jasmine ne parlait pas, elle ne savait quoi dire à ce moment et attendit une réaction de son père.

"Bon... Jasmine, je crois qu'ils ont raison... Tu étais censé choisir celui qui t'embrasserais le mieux et c'est pour cela que tous les princes sont venu..."

Jasmine était soudain prise d'une colère noir. D'abord il l'obligeait à participer à ce concours stupide et maintenant, il était contre son choix... Elle en avait assez d'être dirigé par d'autres personnes qu'elle même.

En entendant tout cela, Jafar lança des regards noir aux hommes autours de lui. Il les aurait tous tués ici et maintenant s'il avait pu... Il avait été si proche d'avoir ce qu'il voulait enfin, mais il avait fallu qu'ils ouvrent leurs grandes bouches... Mais il se contenta de les dévisager et se tourna vers la princesse, espérant qu'elle contesterai sauvagement toutes ces décisions, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

"Très bien ! Alors je choisis deux princes, et ils devront se départager équitablement ! Cela te va t-il père ? De toute façon je ne ferais rien de plus, si tu n'acceptes pas alors mon choix précédent sera le seul et unique que j'accepterais et peut importe ce que les autres princes en penseront..." balança Jasmine. Elle avait honte d'avoir dit cela. Cette demande avait été faites à contrecœur mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas laissé tranquille si de son côté elle ne faisait pas d'effort...

Le sultan observa les princes un instant, et ne les voyant pas protester, il acquiesça les propos de sa fille. Le vizir grimaça légèrement, il n'avait pas encore perdu, mais la victoire semblait maintenant aussi difficile d'accès que la veille.

"Je choisis le dernier participant, et le prince Ali." affirma Jasmine, se remémorant le passage du prince. Même si elle avait trouvé ce baiser très agréable, il s'était plié aux règles comme tous les autres... Mais, il fallait bien qu'elle en choisisse un deuxième et celui-ci semblait donc le mieux approprier. Le dit prince sourit à son appel et s'avança de quelques pas pour se démarquer de la foule. Il était maintenant à côté de Jafar, et le regarda un instant. Le vizir lui renvoya un regard noir. Il se doutait que si le prince Ali avait été choisit en deuxième position, c'est pour sa façon d'avoir embrassé Jasmine...

Un silence s'installa et le prince Ali s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et vint l'embrasser tendrement de la même façon que son premier baiser. Jasmine l'avait remarquer par ailleurs, c'est comme si il avait apprit la choses a faire pour une tâche et qu'il n'avait qu'à recommencer pour accomplir cette mission. Ce baiser si agréable il y a quelques minutes, était devenu plat... Aucune sensation ne la gagnait tandis que ses lèvres étaient toujours sur les siennes. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle cherchait, c'était le frisson, celui qui saurait faire voler son cœur, celui qui réussirait à la surprendre à chaque instant... Elle sentit le prince se détacher, et quelques seconde après, elle entendit les pas du dernier s'avancer. Elle ne savait même pas comment il se nommait. Son père n'avait pas mentionner son nom, ou alors peut être n'y avait-elle pas prêté attention...

Maintenant devant la princesse, Jafar devait faire très attention à ce qu'il allait faire. Tout n'était qu'improvisation à présent et le moindre faux pas pourrait lui coûter la victoire qu'il espérait tant...

"Princesse ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite." insista t-il, espérant faire bonne route.

"Faites le..." répondit-elle simplement. "Si vous voulez prétendre avoir une chance, vous devez le faire. Je sais ce que vous pensez, et cela me suffit... Si vous voulez que je vous choisisse alors faites le..." avoua Jasmine, légèrement gêné. Jafar, agréablement surpris par cette annonce, sourit et avança d'un pas.

"Je... je ne sais quoi vous dire princesse." bégaya t-il légèrement. Il était plus qu'heureux. Même si elle revenait sur sa décision, il aurait embrassé la jeune femme tant convoité, et de plus, c'est elle qui l'avait invité à le faire. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait imaginé la princesse lui faire une telle demande. Jasmine, ne sachant quoi répondre, attendit qu'il se décide à agir. Jafar sourit et avança ses bras pour les poser sur les hanches de Jasmine. Il vint se presser contre elle et approcha son visage du sien lentement. Elle sentit son souffle et ses mains chaudes sur sa peau, et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, honteuse de vouloir le sentir l'embrasser... Une de ses mains quitta ses hanches et vint caresser sa joue. Ses doigts se glissèrent lentement derrière son coup tandis que son pouce continuait de caresser sa joue. Il l'attira doucement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ni trop léger, ni trop fort, le baiser était parfaitement dosé pensait Jasmine. De son côté, Jafar se délecta du goût de ses lèvres. Il aurait pu rester ainsi à l'embrasser indéfiniment tellement la sensation qu'elle lui procurait était exquise. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour un nouveau baiser, espérant qu'elle le lui rende... La voyant répondre à son étreinte, il se pencha sur elle et la sentit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il sourit à la sensation de ses mains sur lui, elle n'avait pas fait cela avec tout les autres princes... Il voulait tellement plus, mais serait-ce raisonnable de tenter quoique se soit maintenant ? Si elle le prenait mal, tout pourrait se terminer maintenant pour lui. Mais il en avait tellement envie... Il ne pu se contrôler, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour un nouveau baiser et força légèrement sa langue dans sa bouche. Surprise par tant d'audace, Jasmine crispa ses doigts sur ses épaules. Devait-elle jouer le rôle de la princesse indigné ou devait-elle se laisser aller à son désir... Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps et se laissa tenter à répondre à son étreinte. Sa respiration était devenu plus lourde, tandis qu'elle s'imaginait seul avec ce mystérieux prince... Elle le laissa taquiner sa langue avec la sienne et détendit ses doigts, cette nouvelle sensation particulièrement agréable. Ce baiser était tellement bon et profond que Jasmine ne pu retenir un petit gémissement. Malgré le bon moment qu'il passait, Jafar fut contraint de se détacher de la princesse. S'il avait été seul, il est évident qu'il n'aurait arrêté ce moment pour rien au monde. Jasmine sentait encore son souffle sur sa peau, sa main quittant lentement sa joue, avant de rompre tout contact avec elle. Puis sans un mot, elle l'entendit s'éloigner. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien dit, elle était trop gêné pour répondre de toute manière. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à un baiser pareil... Jafar maintenant proche du prince Ali, ne fit pas attention à son regard haineux et sourit en sentant toujours le goût de Jasmine sur ses lèvres. C'était tellement délicieux pensait-il. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé partager un baiser pareil avec la princesse Jasmine... Finalement, il n'aura pas échapper au baiser avec la princesse malgré ses plans pour la séduire. Et ce n'était pas plus mal pensait-il avec un sourire aux lèvres... Puis le sultan les sortit tous deux de leurs rêveries.

"Alors ma fille ? Quel est ton choix ?" demanda t-il, nullement surpris que son vizir ai embrassé sa fille, l'hypnose faisait bien son affaire visiblement...

"Le...dernier." choisit Jasmine, encore troubler par ce magnifique baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle entendit quelques princes grommeler mais elle s'en moquait. Elle l'avait embrassé et maintenant ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Aucune excuses n'étaient valables pour contredire son choix. Son père semblait d'ailleurs d'accord puisqu'il approuva son choix.

"Très bien Jasmine, tu découvrira son visage se soir. Il te rendra visite après le banquet." annonça le sultan, heureux d'avoir enfin trouver un mari à sa fille.

Les princes se dispersèrent rapidement pour le dîner et un garde vint enlever le cache de la princesse. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, la lumière du jour venant l'aveugler après tant de temps dans la nuit... Elle regarda tous les princes agglutiner autour des grandes tables du buffet et se demanda quel prince pouvait bien être son mystérieux inconnu. Ils avaient tous l'air si... stupide. Il lui semblait impossible que celui qu'elle avait choisit était parmi eux... Ses yeux parcoururent la salle entière. Elle vit son père discuter avec quelques princes tandis que les autres continuaient se s'empiffrer de nourritures. Étrangement, Jafar n'était pas là. Il devait surement s'occuper d'une nouvelle affaire concernant Agrabah pensait-elle. Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé discuter avec lui. Peut-être aurait-il pu lui dévoiler l'identité de son inconnu mystère pensait-elle... Les princes avaient interdictions de donner leur nom à la princesse. Jasmine ne supportait pas les regards que les princes lui lançaient. Elle devait surement leurs paraître comme une fille de mauvaise vie, à s'être laisser embrasser par tant d'hommes. Elle même ne supportait pas cela. Ne voulant pas participer à ce dîner une seconde de plus, elle partit rapidement vers le couloir menant à sa chambre.

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou voila le 4ème chapitre bonne lecture ! Donnez moi vos avis please ! :D**

Le soleil menaçant de disparaître, Jafar était maintenant dans sa salle privé, sachant que le moment de rencontrer la princesse approchait. Il se dirigea vers une étagère et attrapa une fiole contenant un liquide ressemblant à de l'eau. Bien sûr, cela n'en était pas. Il en vida le contenu et se racla la gorge. Il avait désormais retrouvé sa voix normal... Jafar reposa la fiole vide sur l'étagère tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Il sourit un instant en pensant qu'il avait finalement réussi à être choisit par la princesse, ce baiser qu'elle lui avait rendu, cette ardeur dont elle avait fait preuve... tellement improbable qu'il avait par moment du mal à le croire. Mais rien n'était encore joué ! Il fallait toujours qu'elle l'accepte comme époux une fois qu'elle connaîtra son rôle dans toute cette histoire...et selon lui, cette tâche ne sera pas aussi facile qu'il l'espérait. Malgré tous, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au baiser avec la princesse, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de celle-ci...le moment était venu.

Sur son lit, Jasmine attendait avec crainte l'élu. Cet homme qui avait osé l'embrasser si vigoureusement, cette douceur dont il avait fait preuve tout en restant fougueux... Elle voulait voir son visage mais la peur devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque seconde qui passait. Et si elle avait fait une erreur de jugement ? Après tout, cet homme peut très bien être agile de sa bouche uniquement parce qu'il a de l'entraînement avec ses catins... Peut-être que ses paroles n'étaient que du bluff car il a su se montrer plus intelligent que les autres... Et si elle avait choisit un homme cruel, un homme qu'elle détesterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Puis elle pensa soudainement au prince Harmed, même si son prince est un démon, il ne pourrait être pire que le prince Harmed pensait Jasmine. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser toutes ces questions et l'angoisse ne la quittait pas.

Elle entendit frapper à sa porte et sentit instantanément son cœur manqué un battement avant de se mettre à accélérer. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte, appréhendant cet instant, puis la main sur la poignée, elle hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir rapidement la pièce. La pression qui la paralysait diminua et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant paraître le grand vizir.

"Oh Jafar c'est vous ! Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite." souffla t-elle en s'écartant de la porte pour le laisser entrer dans la pièce.

Jafar sourit en la voyant ainsi, innocente à première vue et pourtant si fougueuse... Il pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme et l'entendit fermer la porte juste derrière lui. "Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela princesse ?"

"Eh bien j'attends le prince vainqueur voyons." répondit Jasmine, sans se douter une seul seconde qu'il était déjà là.

Amusé par la princesse, Jafar décida de continuer la conversation sans se dévoiler pour le moment.

"Ah oui bien sûr, le prince..." se contenta t-il en joignant ses mains derrière son dos.

"Ou étiez-vous au buffet ?"

"Une affaire urgente..."

"Oh. Et, vous savez qui est le prince que j'ai choisit ?" questionna t-elle, maintenant assise sur une chaise face à sa coiffeuse, observant le vizir dans son miroir.

"Il est possible en effet que je sache pour qui votre cœur s'est emballé..." se moqua t-il, essayant de feindre son sourire.

"Et vous ne me direz rien, bien entendu ?" tenta Jasmine, pendant qu'elle coiffait sa longue chevelure noir.

"Oh...voila qui est étrange."

"Quoi ?" s'interrogea Jasmine.

"Je m'attendais à ce que vous contestiez mes paroles sur le fait que votre cœur s'emballe pour un inconnu, mais visiblement non..." Jafar sourit et attendit avec impatience ses explications.

Jasmine se sentit rougir sous sa remarque. "Oh heu non je n'ai juste pas fait attention à ce que vous aviez dit..."

Jafar se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et fit un léger sourire vers la princesse. Elle vit son air non convaincu sur son visage et sourit légèrement.

"Bon très bien. Il est possible que j'ai apprécié ce moment avec cet...inconnu." avoua t-elle finalement. Jafar sourit à cette remarque et s'approcha de quelques pas.

"Vraiment ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial ?" Jafar s'amusait de cette situation. Il était certain que si la princesse savait que c'était de lui qu'elle parlait, elle ne dirait pas ces mots...

"Et bien, il était différent de tout les autres. D'abord il a été le seul à refuser de se plier aux règles. Mais ensuite il y a eu ce baiser et..." Jasmine marqua une pause et se leva de sa chaise, puis enroula ses bras autour de son corps. "Oh je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était possible d'embrasser ainsi..." Jasmine se mordit légèrement la lèvre et rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait. De son côté, Jafar était aux anges. Il était certain maintenant que la princesse Jasmine avait raffolé de sa présence...

"Je vois... N'avez-vous pas peur d'être déçu ?"

"Oui évidemment. Jamais je n'aurais souhaité trouver mon prince de cette façon, j'aurais préféré voir son visage, ou peut-être que connaître un peu mieux cet homme m'aurais soulagé..."

"Oui, je comprend." répondit-il, indifférent.

"Vous devriez partir maintenant, je pense qu'il ne devrai plus tarder." rappela Jasmine en se retournant et faisant quelques pas vers lui.

"Inutile princesse." commença Jafar, cette fois, c'était l'heure de vérité. "Il est déjà là..."

"Pardon ?" Jasmine, perplexe ne comprenait pas.

"C'est moi princesse, qui vous ai embrassé..." avoua Jafar en faisant un pas vers elle, soudain craintif de sa réaction.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Non cela ne peut pas être vous, cessez de me faire marcher." répondit-elle d'un ton frustré en faisant demi-tour vers son balcon. Elle était assez surprise de cette annonce, elle ne s'y attendait aucunement. Mais il avait réussi à semer le trouble dans son esprit... Etait-ce vraiment lui ? se demandait-elle.

"Je comprend ce que vous traverser en se moment, je suis désolé pour tout ce que vous subissez. Vous ne méritez pas cela princesse Jasmine..." souffla Jafar en faisant quelques pas vers elle avant de s'arrêter.

En entendant cela, Jasmine se stoppa net dans sa course, reconnaissant parfaitement les paroles de son inconnu mystère. Non il n'y avait aucune chance pour que quelqu'un ai entendu leur conversation lors du concours. Ou alors si Jafar connaissait ces mots c'est peut-être parce qu'il avait demandé au prince mystère la nature de leur entrevu... En la voyant s'arrêter et se retourner vers lui, Jafar sourit légèrement.

"Non c'est impossible... Vous n'êtes pas un prince et mon père ne vous aurait pas permit de participer... Et, votre voix..." Jasmine ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était perplexe.

"Je sais me montrer persuasif princesse. Et concernant ma voix, j'ai mangé un fruit exotique assez rare, juste avant de me présenter devant vous et ce fruit à des propriétés assez particulières, comme modifié quelques tonalités de nos cordes vocales..." mentit Jafar, conscient qu'il ne pouvait parler de magie et d'autre chose étrange avec elle. Puis il repris sa marche vers elle lentement. "Ne vous êtes vous pas demandé pourquoi le sultan ne m'avait pas appelé par le titre de prince comme tout les autres ?" demanda t-il en souriant.

"C'est impossible..." répéta Jasmine, complètement perdu. Elle ne pouvait pas, Jafar était le grand vizir, comment pourraient-ils s'unir ?! Ce n'est pas que défier les lois la dérangeait mais, l'idée d'épouser Jafar lui était très bizare... Lui qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs année, qui avait toujours servit son père... Elle le voyait chaque jour et jamais elle ne s'était imaginé sa femme... "Pourquoi avez-vous participé à ce concours stupide ? Je ne comprend pas..." Elle ne savait comment réagir à la situation. Savoir que ce si bon moment avait été partagé avec Jafar lui faisait un effet vraiment étrange. Elle qui voulait un homme capable de la surprendre à tous moment, au moins là elle était servit pensait-elle.

"A votre avis princesse, pour vous..." mentit Jafar, prenant plaisir à la voir ainsi perturber. Elle ne trouva rien à dire mais continua de le regarder, perplexe.

Il s'approcha lentement de la princesse avec un petit sourire, pendant qu'elle reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur.

"Voyons princesse de quoi avez-vous peur maintenant ? Vous disiez vouloir un homme que vous connaitriez un minimum... Et vous me connaissez..." se moqua Jafar, désormais face a elle, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

"Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que vous soyez participant..." se contenta Jasmine, sentant soudainement une chaleur inhabituelle traverser tout son corps.

Ne prettant pas attention à sa remarque, il continua : "Et si vous m'avez choisit, c'est que vous avez aimé la façon dont je vous ai embrassé... Ne le niez pas vous me l'avez confirmé il y a quelques minutes." sourit-il en s'approchant toujours plus près.

"Je..." Jasmine ne savait pas comment réagir à la situation. Elle était extrêmement embarrassé. "Non ce n'est pas uniquement pour cela... J'ai cru en vos paroles et je pensais que vous pensiez comme moi..." tenta Jasmine, voulant dévié la conversation du baiser.

A présent contre elle, Jafar mit ses mains sur sa taille et s'approcha de son visage. Jasmine le laissa faire, incapable de le repousser. "Et vous pouvez toujours y croire, je pensais vraiment ce que je vous ai dit..." souffla t-il, voulant désespérément reprendre ses lèvres. Jasmine, ne sachant quoi faire, se contenta de poser ses mains sur son torse. "Vous avez aimé ce que je vous ai fait princesse je le sais..." sourit Jafar, appréciant la sensation de ses mains sur lui.

"Je...heu..." bégaya Jasmine, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues une fois de plus.

"Et je suis sûr que vous aimerez tous le reste..." souffla t-il avant de se pencher rapidement sur elle pour l'embrasser.

En sentant ses lèvres contre les siennes, Jasmine se mit à frémir. Cette sensation...oui cela ne faisait aucun doute c'était bien Jafar. La pression de ses mains chaudes sur sa peau et sa bouche contre la sienne... Cette tendresse dans son toucher... Elle souffla lourdement en se sentant frissonner à son contact... Ses lèvres ardemment presser contre les siennes et ses mains caressant sa taille, tandis qu'elle avait glissé les siennes sur ses épaules. Jafar l'embrassait si bien...pensait-elle. Il approfondit le baiser, se pencha sur son corps et enfouit une nouvelle fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Jasmine laissa échapper un petit gémissement et répondit à son étreinte, sa langue taquinant la sienne, trouvant cette sensation trop agréable pour la stopper. Jafar sourit a sa réaction et se délecta en sentant de nouveau son doux parfum le consumer. La princesse était un pure délice pensait-il. Mais après quelques longues secondes d'étreinte, il se détacha lentement malgré lui, et se retourna vers les portes.

"Je vous laisse à vos pensées princesse Jasmine, je crois que vous en avez besoin." Puis il partit avec un léger sourire, satisfait, sans attendre de réponse.

Maintenant seul dans sa chambre, Jasmine se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser... D'un côté elle ne voulait pas ce qui arrive car épouser Jafar lui était très étrange, mais d'un autre, elle était heureuse que cela se soit passé comme ça... Jafar était si doux avec elle, son touché lui procurait un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Elle se sentit rougir en repensant à cette arrogance dont il avait fait preuve, disant qu'elle aimerait tout le reste... Une vague de chaleur l'emplissait en pensant à une nuit avec le vizir royale... Voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur elle par un simple baiser, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle avait plus de sa part... Voulant se rafraîchir, elle sortit sur son balcon et pensa à sa situation. Cela aurait pu être bien pire...pensait-elle. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle partit se coucher, fatigué de sa longue et délicieuse journée...

 **A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à sortir ce dernier chapitre. Enfin bref beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pardon s'il y a des erreurs de frappe mais j'ai sorti ce chapitre assez tard, je corrigerais cela le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Laissez-moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de la fanfiction et si vous en voulez plus ! MERCI et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Le lendemain la princesse se réveilla, perturbé. Elle préférait ne pas voir Jafar aujourd'hui. Elle voulait pouvoir réfléchir à la situation sans être influencer par sa présence. A son grand étonnement, la journée c'était passé presque normalement, comme si jamais rien ne c'était passé. Elle n'avait même pas croisé le vizir et personne n'était venu la déranger pour parler de cette journée éprouvante... Elle avait passé sa journée avec son félin, sa présence la relaxant de toute cette pression. Elle avait pu bien réfléchir et...sa décision était prise.

Le soir arriva assez vite, elle était maintenant sur son lit et continua de se demander si sa décision était la bonne. Elle fut sortit de ses réflexions et sursauta en entendant frappé à sa porte...

"Entrez !" autorisa t-elle.

Elle vit Jafar apparaître entre ses portes et ne su comment réagir à sa présence. Plus tôt dans la journée, le vizir s'était réfugié dans ses quartiers. Il n'avait cesser lui aussi de réfléchir à sa relation avec la princesse, penser à ses baisers qu'il avait partagé avec elle, ses mains sur son torse se glisser sur ses épaules... Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait attiré par la jeune femme. Son envie de la serrer toujours plus contre lui ne le quittait plus. Il espérait sincèrement que la princesse l'accepte. Cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus facile et agréable. Cependant, si elle le refusait...les choses seraient bien moins drôle lorsqu'ils feront face à leur nuit de noce. Oui car même si elle était contre son mariage avec lui, il comptait l'épouser et cela contre sa volonté... Il tenait à devenir sultan, et il tenait encore plus à avoir Jasmine pour épouse...

"Eh bien princesse, comment allez-vous ?" commença Jafar en exploitant son corps encore allonger sur les draps. Elle portait un short en dentelle noir, révélant ses courbes généreuses, ainsi qu'un haut de vêtement cachant sa poitrine. Elle était très séduisante, comme toujours pensait-il...

"Je vais bien..." se contenta t-elle en se dressant.

"Hmmmm...vous n'avez pas l'aire surprise...ni déstabiliser de me voir. Que dois-je en conclure ?"

"Jafar je..." Il approcha et s'assit sur le lit de la princesse à côté d'elle, déstabilisant la jeune femme.

"J'ai bien réfléchit à la situation et...c'est vrai vous avez raison. J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais... si je vous ai choisit en premier lieu c'est parce que vous avez été différent de tous les autres. Et puis il y a eu ce baiser... Oui j'ai aimé la façon dont vous m'avez embrassé, et je préfère encore que vous soyez mon époux plutôt qu'un de ces princes dont je ne sais rien..." dit-elle sans le regarder, la peur dans les yeux, l'hésitation dans la voix.

Jafar était légèrement surpris, jamais il n'aurait cru que la princesse l'accepterai comme époux. Il pensait plutôt qu'il l'hypnotiserai pour qu'elle l'accepte...mais non. Les choses devenaient si facile...

Jasmine vit Jafar s'approcher lentement.

"Ah oui vraiment ?" sourit-il sensuellement. Elle ne recula pas et le vizir l'embrassa tendrement. Il glissa sa main presque timidement le long de sa cuisse et affermit le baiser. Jasmine mit une main hésitante sur son torse et laissa le main de Jafar glisser sur sa peau nue, ne voulant pas arrêter cette sensation tellement agréable. Jafar la poussa légèrement sur le lit et il se retrouva au dessus d'elle.

"Jafar... Non ! Je ne devrai pas faire cela, surtout avant le mariage..." dit-elle par orgueil, mais voulant désespérément qu'il continue.

"Je suis vraiment désolé princesse, mais je vous désire tellement..." lâcha t-il, son désir devenant difficile à contrôler. Cela dit si vous voulez vraiment que je m'arrête...alors je le ferais." dit-il, voulant lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

La princesse ne répondit pas. Alors Jafar sourit légèrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau afin de vérifier si elle n'avait pas changer sa décision.

"Huuummmm..." gémit Jasmine, dégustant ces nouvelles sensations qu'elle apprenait à raffoler. Elle se frotta légèrement contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait continuer. Jafar ne pu s'empêcher de toucher son corps du bout de ses doigts, et enfouit sa langue dans sa bouche. La princesse gémit de plus belle et l'attira contre elle. Il déplaça lentement ses mains jusqu'au haut de Jasmine et retira lentement son vêtement.

Il glissa ses mains sur ses seins, les caressa et suça délicatement ses mamelons. Il vit la princesse incliner la tête en arrière par le plaisir et continua de la chatouiller, sentant ses mamelons durcir sous la langue... Sa main maintenant entre ses cuisses, il sourit en sentant la chaleur s'en échapper.

"Ooooh..." souffla t-elle, ne pouvant se retenir. Mais malgré tout ce plaisir qu'elle recevait, elle devait l'interrompre.

"Non arrêté..." souffla t-elle difficilement.

"Voyons Jasmine, vous adorez ça..." souffla Jafar, voulant désespéramment la faire sienne.

"S'il vous plait arrêté..." plaida t-elle.

Luttant contre son désir, Jafar s'éloigna légèrement de la jeune femme, ne détachant pas son regard d'elle. Maintenant debout, il explora son corps nu, rêvant de replonger sur elle pour pouvoir sentir de nouveau sa peau sous ses doigts.

"Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez." se contenta t-il.

Désormais gêné, Jasmine couvrit son corps sous ses draps.

"Je suis navré mais... cette situation m'est encore très étrange." dit-elle, n'osant croiser son regard au sien.

"Oui je comprend princesse." se contenta t-il, appréciant la vision de la jeune femme. "Mais vous savez, nous serons bientôt marier..."

"Oui, c'est exact..." Jasmine était très confuse. D'un côté elle désirait ardemment que le vizir lui donne bien plus que ce qu'elle avait reçu jusqu'à présent. Mais d'autre part, se lier à lui était une chose inattendu, et plutôt perturbant. Repensant à la sensation du vizir au dessus d'elle, Jasmine sentit son entre jambe chauffer et devenir humide. Elle haleta et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur..."

"Il n'y a pas d'erreur à faire..." sourit-il.

Jasmine rougit face à son charme. Elle se leva de son lit et enroula le draps autour de son buste. Elle s'avance lentement jusqu'au vizir et une fois devant lui, elle glissa une main sur son torse.

"Je pense que...vous avez raison. J'aimerais connaître ces nouvelles sensations..." souffla t-elle timidement en se collant contre lui. Jafar sourit en la voyant faire, et mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour la presser contre lui.

"Je suis certain que vous aimerez cela..." lâcha t-il en venant poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il la poussa contre mur avec ardeur, agrippa sa cuisse et se pressa entre ses jambes. Jasmine gémit en le sentant faire, toute cette fougue l'excitait de plus en plus.

"Jafar...je vous en prie... Ne vous arrêtez pas..." gémit-elle en se mordant la lèvre tandis que son futur époux venant sucer la chair de son coup. Il sourit à son appel et la souleva, ses deux mains maintenant sous ses fesses. Il l'emporta de nouveau sur le lit, et cette fois il ne la lâcherait pas.

Il glissa ses mains sur son corps et y posa ses lèvres, glissant sur elle jusqu'à arriver à sa taille. Il caressa son intimité à travers le tissu puis enleva son pantalon. Il mit sa tête entre ses cuisses et lécha l'écume chaude qui coulait le long de ses parois humides. Jasmine gémit une fois de plus en sentant la langue du vizir la fouiller.

Quelques minutes après, il revint au dessus de sa princesse et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il noua sa langue à la sienne et se frotta contre son corps nue. Jasmine répondit à son ardeur et déplaça ses mains sur son torse puis dans son dos pour le coller contre elle. Il attrapa la main de la princesse et l'amena à son entre-jambe... Elle sentit son membre dresser à travers le tissu qui les séparait. Elle le caressa timidement en répondant à ses baisers jusqu'à se que Jafar se relève.

Il retira son pantalon et se pencha sur Jasmine. Il l'embrassa et s'enfouit en elle. Jasmine gémit en sentant ses plis vierge disparaître. Jafar s'enfonça en elle, savourant la sensation qu'elle lui procurait. Il n'imaginait que la soirée se terminerait ainsi, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre...

"Oh Jasmine..." souffla Jafar dans le plaisir.

"Hummm." gémit-elle en retour, le sentant au plus profond d'elle.

Après plusieurs heures d'étreintes, Jafar se laissa tomber sur le lit, suivit de Jasmine.

"Eh bien princesse, je ne vous imaginais pas si...ardente, fougueuse..."

Jasmine se sentit rougir en se rappelant la façon dont elle gémissait au dessus de lui, quand elle le suppliait de continuer...

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous Jafar..." répondit-elle.

"Cela veut-il dire que je vous ai comblez ?" demanda t-il un sourire au lèvre, se rapprochant d'elle.

"...Je ne sais pas, peut-être..." répondit Jasmine sensuellement.

"Hmmmm, je dois avouez que vous m'avez charmé une fois de plus princesse."

Jasmine rougit, "Une fois de plus ?" s'interrogea t-elle.

"Bien sûr princesse, vous me charmez depuis le début, je vous désir depuis si longtemps..." avoua t-il en l'embrassant. Jasmine répondit à son baiser et se coucha dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, ne prononçant plus un mot, trop épuisés par leurs étreintes.

Le lendemain matin, Jasmine était la première à se réveiller. Jafar suivit peu de temps après.

"Déjà lever princesse..."

"Oui...Aujourd'hui tous les princes partent... Je suis donc obligé d'aller les saluer."

"Hummm je vois." répondit Jafar simplement, la veille encore en tête.

"Je vais prendre une douche." Annonça t-elle.

Jafar ne répondit pas et là regarda s'éloigner. Il sourit en repensant à la splendide nuit qu'il venait de passer, et attendit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Son plan se déroulait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il voulait la couronne et maintenant il l'avait, et en prime, il avait l'amour de la jeune princesse. Il se sourit à lui même en pensant à sa situation plus que plaisante. C'était tout bonnement parfait. Plusieurs minutes passaient et Jafar eu une idée. Il regarda en direction de la salle de bain et sourit sournoisement. L'eau coulait toujours dans la pièce, alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la douche. Maintenant à l'entrée de sa salle de bain, il vit Jasmine, nue, dos à lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son corps. Il admira son magnifique corps sur lequel glissait des centaines de gouttes d'eau. Ses courbes lisses, ses hanches parfaitement dosé, ses fesses parfaitement galbées...cette vision était vraiment très excitante. Il approcha lentement, entra dans la douche sans faire le moindre bruit et attendit quelques secondes. Jasmine savait qu'il était là. Elle se sentait observé, il était tellement proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Mais elle continua de faire l'ignorante et attendit qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose, bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de se retourner pour s'abandonner à lui une nouvelle fois. Les yeux brillant de désir, Jafar mit ses mains sur la taille de la princesse et vint rapidement se coller contre elle...

Jasmine sentit le poids de ses mains sur sa peau. Elle se mordit la lèvre et mit ses mains sur les siennes en se pressant contre lui.

"Je m'attendais bien à ce que vous ayez cette idée." souffla Jasmine.

"Ah oui...?" soupira Jafar en embrassant le coup mouillé de la princesse.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser une totale emprise sur elle. Le plaisir monta et elle sentit les mains de Jafar parcourir son corps. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Jafar observa l'eau couler de ses cils, glisser des ses lèvres pulpeuses... Elle était succulente pensait-il... Il là plaqua contre le mur de la douche et l'embrassa avec passion. Jasmine aimait tellement la manière dont Jafar l'embrassait, la caressait, c'était si agréable... Ils nouèrent leurs langues et Jafar souleva sa cuisse pendant qu'elle mettait ses mains sur ses épaules. Il se frotta contre elle et continua de l'embrasser ardemment.

Peu de temps après, ils sortirent de la douche et s'habillèrent. Ils étaient maintenant dans la salle du trône, prêt à renvoyer les princes chez eux. Ce moment passa très vite et sans histoire, au grand plaisir de la princesse. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à renvoyer le prince Ali...

Il s'était approché de la jeune femme et s'était incliné en embrassant la paume de sa main. Plus loin dans la salle, Jafar ne perdait rien de la scène. Il ne les lâchait pas des yeux.

"Princesse Jasmine, je suis la prince Ali..." se présenta le jeune garçon.

Jasmine fut soudain gêné face à lui, se rappelant qu'il était son deuxième meilleur choix durant le concours...

"Oh heu... enchanté." souffla t-elle simplement, espérant qu'il partirait sans en dire plus.

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas choisi ?" le prince se redressa et fixa la princesse.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela : "Je n'ai pas à me justifier, mais j'ai dû faire un choix." se contenta t-elle.

"Vous savez j'aurai pu vous offrir tellement de chose." Le prince s'approcha de Jasmine. Elle n'aimait pas cet espace entre eux qui rétrécissait...

"Je suis certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix..." Le visage du prince Ali s'obscurcit.

"Vous croyez cela ?"

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Elle pensait qu'il allait là frapper ou quelque chose du genre.

"Il y a un problème prince Ali ?" interrogea Jafar maintenant au côté de la princesse. Jasmine sourit légèrement à sa présence. Elle lui était redevable, le prince Ali commençait vraiment à devenir encombrant...

"Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse." s'énerva le prince Ali.

"En effet, c'est à ma future femme que vous parlez. Et je me dois de la protéger, même de vous." dit Jafar en avançant vers le prince d'un air menaçant. Jasmine sourit face à son air protecteur. "Ne soyez pas mauvais joueur. J'ai plus de talent que vous en matière de femme c'est tout, faites-vous à l'idée." chuchota t-il au prince pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre. Le prince Ali laissa éclaté sa rage face à son air supérieur et se jeta sur lui.

"Espèce de ...!" avant qu'il ne puisse porter un coup au vizir royal, il fut stopper par les gardes d'Agrabah qui étaient non loin de là. Jafar sourit en voyant les gardes escorter le prince hors de la salle du trône, puis il retourna vers la princesse.

"Eh bien...celui-ci fait beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose."

Jasmine sourit légèrement : "Hmmmm merci d'être venu. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir me débarrasser de lui. Je pense en effet avoir fait le bon choix..." souffla t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Ne se souciant pas des autres personnes dans la pièce, Jafar s'approcha de Jasmine, l'agrippa et l'embrassa tendrement.

Maintenant en fin d'après-midi, le couple retourna à ses occupations quotidienne. Le sultan avait fixé la date du mariage dans deux semaines. Jafar et Jasmine se voyaient tous les soirs et de temps en temps, Jafar venait prendre des nouvelles de sa princesse dans la journée. Pendant ces deux semaines, Jafar avait changé, quelque chose était différent avec la princesse. Ce n'était plus seulement une question d'être sultan grâce à elle... Il s'était énormément attaché à Jasmine. Bien sûr il désirait ardemment le trône, mais il désirait Jasmine encore plus...

Les deux semaines étaient désormais terminés. Le couple allait enfin se marier.

"Alors Jasmine...que pensez vous de la situation ?" demanda Jafar à sa promise pendant qu'ils étaient derrière le rideau bleu de l'estrade. Toute la ville d'Agrabah était venu voir leur union.

"Je ne sais pas... Pour dire la vérité, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que se serais vous qui monterais ici pour avoir ma main." Jafar ne répondit pas, ne sachant quoi dire. "Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous réussiriez à me rendre heureuse..." continua Jasmine avec un sourire.

Jafar sourit, soulagé. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'être appelé par le sultan. Il se montra aux yeux du peuple et attendit avec impatience l'arrivé de Jasmine. Le sultan appela sa fille quelques secondes plus tard, et prononça les formules habituelle du mariage. Jafar et Jasmine s'embrassèrent avec passion pour sceller leur union.

Ça y est je suis enfin sultan, pensa Jafar en embrassant Jasmine. J'ai maintenant tous ce que je désir : le pouvoir et même l'amour de la princesse.

Une fois la journée terminé, Jafar et Jasmine se dirigèrent vers leur appartements. Jafar poussa sa femme contre un mur de la chambre et l'embrassa ardemment. Soudain, il claqua légèrement des doigts et des chaînes apparurent et lièrent les mains de la princesse au mur.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites Jafar ?!" Souffla Jasmine ne pouvant se dégager. Elle pensa premièrement que Jafar voulait s'essayer à de nouvelles choses...mais en voyant sa façon de la regarder, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Jafar recula d'un pas et appréhenda sa réaction.

"S'il vous plait ne criez pas princesse. Je dois...vous remerciez... Car vous m'avez permis d'accéder à mon but."

"Votre but ?!" Jasmine ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Jafar.

"Oui celui de devenir sultan." avoua Jafar.

"C'est pour ça que vous avez participer au tournoi... Enfaîte vous ne m'avez jamais aimé." Elle sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux à cette révélation.

Jafar vit la déception dans les yeux de la princesse.

"Je n'ai pas fini Jasmine... Oui, au début c'était mon but. Le fait d'y arriver en vous embrassant me donnait encore plus envie de persévérer. Mais les choses ont changé Jasmine, plus le temps passait et plus je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour vous s'amplifiaient... J'ai aimé chaque seconde passer à vos côtés, je les ai savouré même... Grace à vous, j'ai découvert ce qu'est l'amour et que vous êtes la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Je vous aime Jasmine." Avoua Jafar. En voyant que la princesse n'avait aucune réaction, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. "Jasmine, je vous aime... je regrette de la façon dont ça c'est passé. Mais sans cela jamais nous n'aurions été ensemble. J'espère que vous comprenez mes sentiments. Je devais vous le dire, je n'aurais pas supporté garder cela pour moi. J'aimerais vivre heureux avec vous sultane... Et je pense que le mensonge n'a pas sa place pour cette vie..."

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux et les chaînes disparurent. Jasmine était en larme, mais ne savait pas encore si c'était de joie ou de tristesse. D'un côté elle se sentait utilisé, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que Jafar n'était pas un homme du genre à exprimer ses sentiments, et s'il l'avait fait à cette instant...alors c'était vrai. Elle sourit légèrement, marcha vers Jafar et se jeta dans ses bras. Jafar était soulagé que la princesse ai si bien réagit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Attendez...vous ne m'en voulez pas ?!" S'assura Jafar, assez étonner.

"Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir Jafar. Je vous aime trop pour cela..." Répondit-elle.

Jafar sourit, essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec passion. Il l'entraîna vers le lit et déplaça ses mains sur son corps. Jasmine sourit, devinant ce qui allait se passer. Elle le rapprocha d'elle, écarta les jambes en signe d'invitation et se frotta contre lui.

"Jafar s'il vous plait...rattachez-moi..." souffla Jasmine sensuellement.

Le vizir sourit face à sa fougue.

"Oh Jasmine..." gémit-il en glissant ses mains le long de ses bras pour arriver à ses poignés. La seconde suivante, Jasmine sentit un léger tissu retenir ses poignés au dessus de sa tête, pendant que les mains de Jafar glissait de nouveau sur son corps. Elle frémit à son contact, des frissons parcourant l'ensemble de son corps.

"Hmmmmm ouiiii..." gémit-elle, attendant avec impatience qu'il fasse plus...

Un mois plus tard, les choses se passaient toujours aussi bien. Jafar et Jasmine s'aimaient avec passion. Ils étaient maintenant les maîtres d'Agrabah et dirigeaient très bien la cité. Celle-ci grandissait à vue d'œil et l'économie de la cité ne s'était jamais porté aussi bien. Rien ne les gênaient, ils avaient tous le bonheur qu'ils avaient espérés.

Jasmine était sur son balcon, elle souriait, consciente de tous le bonheur qu'elle avait. Jafar arriva et se mit derrière elle. Il l'entoura dans ses bras et ils regardèrent le coucher de soleil.

"Heureuse Jasmine ?" se préoccupa Jafar.

"Bien sûr que oui." affirma t-elle en se retournant. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Dis-moi Jafar, accepterais-tu de me faire tienne un peu plus tôt se soir...?" Proposa Jasmine sensuellement.

Jafar ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha de sa femme et chuchota à son oreille, "Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir ma sultane." Lui répondit-il. Jafar vint embrasser tendrement Jasmine et enfouit sa langue dans sa bouche.

"Hummm." Gémit Jasmine dans l'excitation et le plaisir, sentant Jafar l'entraîner dans leur chambre.

* * *

 **FIN !**


End file.
